Reality Humor Show
by Haruna No Hana
Summary: RnR? Shiho ingin mencari Shikamaru yang menghilang entah kemana, apa dia akan menemukannya?
1. Please, come back home

**Reality(Humor) Show**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Humor Garing, dll**

**Rated: T atau K+**

**Genre: Apa aja yang penting ada Humornya**

**Please! Come back home**

Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura yang sedang makan sambil menelpon. "Eh, lo kayaknya sibuk banget." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya dong, namanya juga orang kaya, pasti sibuk."

"Sombong deh. Oh ya, client kita yang hari ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya, bahkan mengalah'kan gue. Katanyadia sedang mencari ceweknya yang hilang entah kemana." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap kekamera

"Hilang kemana, Sasu-kun? Di jalanan? Kalau hilangnya di jalanan kenapa tidak ditelpon?"

"Katanya, dia kehabisan pulsa."

"Katanya dia orang kaya, kok beli pulsa aja gak sanggup?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dia itu hanya tukang kebun sebenarnya, pacarnya itu yang orang kaya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi dia hilang kemana?"

"Dia hilang di pasar Oto."

"Oto? Jauh donk? Itu kan diluar negri."

"Kalau dia tau ceweknya di Oto, dia gak bakal minta bantuan kita, Saku-chan, Jadi ceweknya hilang entah kemana."

"Oh." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ngerti?" Tanya Sasuke, dan Sasuke berharap jawabannya 'iya'.

"Tidak." Jawaban itu yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. "Well, itu gak usah dipikirin, yang kita pikir'kan adalah client kita."

"Ya sudah, ini profilnya."

* * *

Client Profile

Nama saya Uzumaki, umur saya 20 tahun, cita-cita saya adalah menjadi Hokage, biar semua orang menganggapku ada, semua *Author: Woy! Lo kenapa? Kok lo jadi ngomongin tentang cita-cita lo?* * Naruto: Maaf.*

Saya minta bantuan kaliankarna saya sudah 3 tahun tidak ketemusama Hinata, ayah dan adiknya menyuruhku untuk mencari Hinata, karna mereka fikir, hilangnya Hinata itu karna tak betah ada aku. Aku mohon bantuin aku, aku sudah rindu padanya.

End of client Profile

* * *

SasuSakuNaru sudah janjian disebuah café milik Sarutobi, sekarang mereka sedang duduk di meja nomor 3.

"Apa lo punya satu petunjuk atau clue untuk mulai pencarian?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Punya." Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sahabat Hinata, namanya…Kiba." Jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kita makan dulu." Kata Sakura, lalu datang lah makanan yang dipesan. "Itadakimasu!" Lalu mereka pun makan.

.

Sesudah makan mereka memasuki mobil milik acara reality show, lalu mereka jalan. Setelah beberapa jam jalan mereka pun sampai.

Sasuke berjalan diiringin SakuNaru, lalu mengetuk pintunya.

Tok Tok Tok

Krieet

"Siapa ya?" Tanya orang yang membuka pintu.

"Ada Kiba tidak?" Tanya Sakura yang main masuk depan*?*

"Saya sendiri."

"Kiba, lo tau gak dimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang agak gak sabaran.

"Hinata? Lo nyari Hinata? Mana gue tau, udah ah, jangan tanya gue, pergi kalian." Saat Kiba mendengar nama 'Hinata' Kiba langsung sewot.

"Ayolah, kasih tau dimana Hinata sekarang, gue udah 3 tahun gak ketemu Hinata, gue telpon hpnya gak nyambung, gue sms gak dibales." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Kiba dengan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Udah deh, kalau lo ngasih mata begituan gue udah biasa, sekarang lo pulang."

"Pliiss, kasih tau dimana." Pinta Sasuke.

"Saya lagi buru-buru, maaf."

"Anda lagi buru-buru ngapain? Jangan-jangan Hinata anda culik?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jangan asal ngomong kamu, saya lagi buru-buru, takutnya si Akamaru pipis sembarangan." Kata Kiba lalu hendak masuk, tapi sebelum itu Naruto menahannya.

"Gue mohon Kiba,lo satu-satunya yang bisa bantu gue, Huaaaa!"

"Gue gak tau dimana Hinata berada, lo tanya aja sama Shino, mungkin dia tau." Kata Kiba lalu menutup pintunya

BLAMM

Sekarang mereka bingung dimana rumah Shino, sementara Naruto mencoba untuk mengingat rumah Shino. "Ahh!" SasuSaku pun kaget.

"Udah ingat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum, yang aku ingat, rumah Shino ada di komplek Aburame." Kata Naruto.

Mereka pun berangkat ke komplek Aburame.

"Apa lo tau kenapa Hinata hilang?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya curiga sama dia, soalnya pas aku telpon yang ngangkat laki-laki." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmmm… Sepertinya gue kenal dengan Hinata, nama panjangnya Hinata siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak asing dengan nama 'Hinata'

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Hinata Hyuga ya? Ya! Aku tau siapa dia." Kata Sasuke.

"Benaran? Dimana dia tinggal?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai senang dengan apa yang Sasuke bilang.

"Aku pernah kerumahnya, dia di… dia tinggal di apertemen Haruno-san."

"Haruno? Ayah gue dong? Tapi perasaan gak ada deh yang namanya Hinata."

"YA sudah kita tanya saja pada ayahmu." Kata Naruto mulai tidak sabaran.

Mereka pun menuju rumah Sakura yang bisa dibilang besar.

Setelah sampai mereka pun pun turun lalu masuk menemui Haruno.

"Hallo Pa!" Kata Sakura lalu memeluk ayahnya.

"Hallo, katanya ada syuting? Udah selesai?"

"Ayah, kalau udah selesai juga gak bakal pake kamera gini. Gini ayah, ini client kita, dia mau mencari yang namanya Hinata Hyuga, ada gak?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm… bulan kemarin dia sudah pindah." Kata Haruno, Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke yang dekat dengannya (Nyari kesempatan untuk Yaoian nih orang.) "Tapi ayah tau kemana dia pindah." Mendengar kata ikut Sakura senang tapi Naruto tetap saja memeluk Sasuke.

"Kemana yah?"

"Dia pindah ke… apartemen Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Berarti punya klan Sasuke dong."

"Yang aku tau Cuma itu, nomor kamarnya aku tidak tau." Mereka pun keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Karna ini sudah sore mendingan kita istirahat, besok kita lanjut'kan ya." Kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dipeluk sama Naruto.

"Iya yuk kita pulang."

_Besoknya_

Mobil berjalan menuju apartemen Uchiha, setelah 10 jam, akhirnya sampai juga.

Sasuke berjalan ke tempat manejernya lalu membuka pintu.

"Permisi yah, bu, kak, mau tanya ada yang gak yang tinggal disini yang namanya Hinata Hyuga." Tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Kenapa nanya sekarang? Kenapa gak tadi malam nanyanya?" Tanya kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

"Ummm… ini perkerjaan, jadi tidak boleh dibawa ke masalah private." Kata Sasuke yang agak bisa inggris.

"Hinata Hyuga ya? Perasaan dia udah pulang kemarin."

"Kok pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karna dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi, katanya takut tuh." Jawab Itachi.

'Sia-sia dong pencarian kali ini?' pikir SasuSaku.

'Yee! Hinata pulang' BAtin Naruto.

"Karna Hinata sudah pulang, kamu juga pulang Naruto." Kata Sasuke malas.

Mereka pun mengantar Naruto ke Hyuuga mansion.

Setelah sampai Naruto memasuki mansion itu lalu bertemu dengan ayah Hinata. Kamera masih mengikuti Naruto.

"Mana Hinata?" Tanya nya tegas.

"Bukannya sudah pulang?"

"Pulang? Bwahahaha! Pulang? Mana? Dia belum pulang."

"Na-naruto-kun?" Tiba-tiba seorang cewek muncul dari arah pintu.

"Hinata?" Kata Naruto tidak percaya. "Anda bohong pada saya. Hinata~, aku janji akan menikahi mu." Kata Naruto yang tadinya tegas menjadi lebay minta ampun.

"Rencanaku gagal! Kenapa si Neji tidak menjaga Hinata sih?"

"Sudahlah Hiashi, anak saya itu bukan orang miskin,lihat dulu siapa ayahnya." Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Lalu?"

"Kita itu gepeng, tau gepeng?"

"Tidak."

"Gelandangan dan pengemis." Jawabnya santai.

"Yee!"


	2. I want to say something, where are you

**Reality(Humor) Show**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, dll**

**Rated: T Atau K+**

**Genre: Humor/ Apa aja**

**I want to say something, where are you?**

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang dari tadi menangis (Pura-pura), Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke. "Lo kenapa, Sasu-kun."

"Gue kelilipan." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Yee, gue kira lo nangis."

"Oke, gue ini gak suka basa-basi langsung aja." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap kamera.

* * *

Client Profile

Hallo, namaku Shiho, umurku 23 tahun. Masalahku adalah aku sedang menyukai seseorang, saat aku mau menyampaikan persaanku tiba-tiba dia hilang entah kemana, ditelpon gak nyambung kalau di sms gak dibalas, aku bingung mau cari dia kemana.

Disini dia tinggal sendiri, aku sudah menanyakan kepada temannya bahkan sahabatnya tapi mereka mengusirku. Aku mohon pada kalian, mohon bantu aku.

End of client Profile

* * *

Sekarang SasuSaku sedang menunggu Shiho di café Haruna. Setelah berjam-jam menunggu akhirnya SasuSaku dan cru lainnya membatalkan acara, tapi tiba-tiba Shiho datang. "Hosh… Hosh…Maaf aku telat…" Katanya kecape'an.

"Kita tuh udah nunggu kamu lima jam, emang kamu ngapain sih?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, yaiyalah, siapa coba yang mau nunggu 5 jam?

"Kan aku udah minta maaf, lagian tadi pagi aku harus ke salon, ke mall dan yang lainnya." Jawab Shiho santai.

'Muke lu gak ada bagus-bagusnya tau gak, ngersa cantik amat lu.' Batin SasuSaku. Shiho pun duduk.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau lo cari?" Tanya Sakura sambil meminum jus stoberinya yang ke-6.

"Namanya Shikamaru."

"Apa lo tau dimana sahabatnya tinggal atau apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada, namanya Choji, dia tinggal di sekitar sini." Jawab Shiho sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

SasuSakuShiho pun pergi ke rumah Choji, yang bisa dikatakan sahabat atau teman Shikamaru dari kecil. Stelah beberapa jam mereka jalan di jalan akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tok Tok Tok

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah yang cukup dibilang besar.

Krieet

"Siapa ya?" Tanya orang yang membuka pintu. "Lo? Ngapain lo kesini?" Tanyanya kaget setelah melihat Shiho.

"Gue mohon Choji, lo doang yang bisa bantu aku, aku mohon kasih tau dimana rumah Shikamaru sekarang." Kata Shiho sampai sujud-sujud.

"Gue gak mau bantu lo! Apa lo gak sadar udah nyakitin perasaan gue?" Tanya Choji, SasuSaku pun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Gue minta maaf, Choji."

"Maaf, emang ada apa ya? Kok bersangkutan dengan perasaan?" Tanya Sakura.

"D-dia sudah memakan kripik kentang ku yang terakhir dan terus memanggilku gendut." Jawab Choji sambil menunjuk Shiho yang tengah menangis dibalik kaca matanya.

"Saya minta, maafkan client kita, sekarang kita mau membantunya, apa kau tau dimana Shikamaru berada?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, dan saya mohon kalian pergi." Kata Choji mengusir.

"Aku mohon Choji, aku mohon sekali padamu." Kata Shiho sambil memohon-mohon.

"Gue gak tau dimana dia sekarang, lo tanya aja sama Asuma-sensei, Shika dekat dengannya." Kata Choji lalu masuk, lalu keluar lagi. "Nih, alamat Asuma-sensei, sekarang kalian pergi dari sini."

BLAMM

SasuSakuShiho pun pergi dari rumah Choji.

"Karna ini sudah sore kita brake dulu ya? Pak, jalan, pak." Mereka pun pulang.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Karna sudah tau tujuannya ke rumah Asuma, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah yang dituju.

Tok Tok Tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Asuma.

Krieet

Seorang wanita hamil membuka pintu.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ada Asumanya tidak?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Asuma? Dia lagi pergi, memang ada apa kalian mencari suami saya?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Begini, kita lagi membantu client kita untuk mencari Shikamaru, apa ibu tau dimana dia berada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Shikamaru ya? Saya tidak tau dia tinggal dimana tapi yang saya tau dia tinggal disekitar rumah Ino." Jawab wanita itu.

"Kayaknya gue kenal dengan yang namanya Ino, lo ngerasa kenal gak, Sasu-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gue juga gitu, tapi siapa ya?" Sasuke mencobauntuk mengingat siapa Ino.

"Ino!" Kata mereka setelah beberapa menit.

"Kalian kenal Ino? Ya sudah, kita kesitu, aku gak sabar pingin ketemu Shika." Kata Shiho sambil memohon.

'Sabar dikit napa? Daritadi lo tuh gak bantuin kita, malah duduk-duduk aja.' Batin SasuSaku.

Mereka pun menuju rumah Ino yang bisa dikatakan teman sekalian rival Sakura. Tidak sampai 5 jam, mereka pun sudah nyampai di rumah Ino.

Tok Tok Tok

SasuSaku mengetuk pintu rumah Ino, Ino pun membuka pintunya.

"Sakura? Sasuke? Wah! Apa kabar? Baik? Aku kangen banget sama kamu Sasuke." Kata Ino sambil memeluk Sasuke.

'Perasaan gue mulu yang jadi korban pelukan.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Udah dong pelukannya, gue gak dipeluk?" Kata Sakura yang iri sama Ino, Ino pun melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi kalian ngapain kesini? Pake bawa kamera segala." Tanya Ino.

"Kita mau tanya tentang Shikamaru, lo pasti tau kan dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hmmm… Shikamaru ya? Iya sih, dia tinggal di sekitar sini, rumahnya disebelah." Jawab Ino. "Tapi untuk apa kalian mencarinya?"

"Kita lagi bantu client kita, katanya dia mau menyampaikan perasaannya." Jawab Sakura.

"Perasaan? Maksud lo suka?" Tanya Ino, Shiho hanya mengangguk. "Sebaiknya jangan, Shikamaru udah punya… Cari tau sendiri deh." Ino pun menutup pintunya.

Karna rumah Shika disebelah maka SasuSakiShiho berjalan kaki, kalau naik mobil entar buang-buang bahan bakar. Mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tok Tok Tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu, seseorang pun membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa ya? " Tanya wanita itu.

"Mbak, kalau ada yang bertamu jangan nanya dulu, bilang 'Selamat siang' atau apa gitu." Kata Sakura. "Gini mbak, apa benar ini rumah Shikamaru?"

"Benar, memang kenapa?"

"Kalau saya nanya tuh dijawab, jangan nanya lagi." Kata Sakura makin cerewet. "kalau saya boleh tau, anda ini siapanya Shika ya?"

"Saya pacarnya." Jawab wanita itu bingung.

"_Temari!" _Panggil seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Ada apa Shika?" Tanya wanita yang bernama Temari.

"_Si Ryuu nakal nih!" _

"Hah? Ryuu siapa?" Tanya Shiho yang ingin menangis.

"Ryuu itu anak kita."

"Lho? Katanya anda pacarnya, kok udah punya anak?" Tanya Sasuke yang sempat kaget.

"Lo punya otak gak sih? Kalau gue gak hamil mana gue bisa punya anak, baka!"

"Maksudnya, kalian kan masihh muda, tapi kok punya anak?"

"Gue? Umur gue udah 26 tahun, jadi wajar dong? Udah ah, kalian pergi dari sini." Kata Temari lalu membanting pintu.

Blam

"Huaaa! Shikamaru! Kalau kau tidak mau jadi milikku, aku pacaran aja sama Sasuke-kun! Iya kan Sasu-kun?" Kata Shiho sambil memeluk Sasuke.

'Dipeluk lo aja gue mau muntah, apalagi kalau lo jadi pacar gue, bisa mati gue.' Batin Sasuke.

"Eh! dasar cewek kegatelan, Sasuke tuh cowok gue! Cari aja cowok lain." Kata Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Shiho yang udah kusut jadi tambah kusut.

"Apa lo bilang? Lo tuh yang gatel!" Berakhir dengan perang jambak-jambakkan.

* * *

**Review Pliss *Puppy eyes No jutsu***

Pranngg

Author: Awww... siapa sih yang ngelempar ikan koki?

Shiho: Gue! Emang kenapa?

Author: Nanya lagi, kepala gue kan jadi benjol *Teriak didepan mukanya*

Shiho: kena koki aja benjol, lo gak tau gimana perasaan gue dibilang jelek? *Lebay*

Inner Author: Emang Lo jelek kok

Sementara author berantem SasuSaku yang gantiin.

Sasuke: Gak usah banyak bacot, review *Maksa*

Sakura: Sasu-kun tidak boleh seperti itu, cara yang benar tuh gini *siap-siap* Pada review ya, kalau gak kita bunuh!

Sasuke: Kita? Lo aja kali, gue gak *Pergi*

Sakura: Huaaaa... T_T


End file.
